


Detroit: Become Human Headcanons

by Procrasking



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon Writes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrasking/pseuds/Procrasking
Summary: Headcanons for Detroit: Become Human posted originally on @procrasking on tumblr (yes, I am the author, hi, thanks for reading, I love you <3)
Relationships: Captain Allen (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Chris Miller/Reader, Connor/Reader, Gavin Reed/Reader, Hank Anderson/Reader, RK800/Reader, Tina Chen (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Connor general HCs

-Ugh he’s so fucking cute  
-And so??? Caring???? He’d do anything for you, even without you asking  
-Honestly sometimes you think he’s some sort of mind reader with how he does things for you just before you ask him  
-For example you go to ask him for some water and he’s already by your side handing you the glass  
-Definitely a cuddler  
-You could be doing work on the sofa and he’ll just wrap his arms around you  
-He’s always really warm, too, and you don’t know why  
-But I mean it’s not like you’d complain when you get to snuggle with Cyberlife’s cutest  
-Without a doubt, he wants pets. He doesn’t care what animal it is, he just really _really_ wants a pet  
-Please get him a pet  
-For whatever reason, I think he’d be great with rodents, and I can’t explain why  
-Get this boy a degu, he’ll pamper them eternally  
-He spoils his pet rotten, and it’s one of the cutest things to come home to  
-If they’re in a tank he just sits and watches, occasionally playing with them but mainly just observing  
- ~~Tries to pet fish  
~~ -If they’re not in a tank then he’d gladly spend hours laying on the sofa vibing with them  
-Oh my jiminy cricket, the selfies  
-Once you teach him how to take selfies, he sends you so many  
-With animals he finds on the street, with random people at the DPD, honestly they’re all so cute that you can’t just tell him to stop  
-Cute pet selfies galore Darling  
-Ugh on his days off he sends you pictures of him and the pet it’s the cutest thing, other than a mirror, that you could ever see  
-He’s not,,, that good of a chef-  
-Sure, he could install a cooking program, but that’s not what he’s built for and the meals are _decent enough  
_ -You can eat it, just don’t invite Gordon Ramsay over  
-By the gods, he absolutely _adores_ hand holding  
-Out in public especially  
-He’s always really affectionate but in public he holds your hand as much as possible  
-“Con- Connor I need to-” **“no 💜”  
** -He uses the head tilt against you so often because he knows it work


	2. DPD rescuing animals

** Hank: **

-You two are walking home from the bar, smiles wide and fingers entwined, when a small puppy limps across the road  
-Rushing forwards, Hank scoops up the puppy because he can’t just leave them like that  
-After taking the dog to the vet, you realise that they don’t have a collar or a chip. No missing pet reports, either, and without an owner the vet won’t treat the pup  
-A long conversation later and Sumo has a new friend  
-Seeing the happy smile on Hank’s face whenever the pup plays with Sumo is a blessing and coming home to find the three asleep on the sofa is pure gold

** Chris: **

-He took you on a nice walk around a sweet little pond  
-The area was beautiful, and there were some cute frogs in the water  
-But wait a minute  
-That frog is missing a foot!  
-Poor lad is just hopping around in circles, just waiting to be food for some random predator  
-You take the frog to a vet, because the thought of them being just left to die doesn’t sit well with you or Chris  
-The vet says that it’s okay for you to take care of the frog, so you do! They sit in a nice little tank, watching you as you jump for joy when you find out you have the day off

** Gavin: **

-It happened while paintballing  
-Gavin was ~~camping~~ hiding behind a tree, ready to snipe you the second he caught even a glimpse of you, but a lonely squirrel had other plans  
-See, this squirrel was being chased by a rather angry stray cat, and decided that instead of climbing the tree, they’d climb Gavin  
-The cat decided that it really wasn’t worth it and scampered off, which left Gavin and the squirrel to become an iconic sharpshooter duo  
-Obviously, you can’t take a squirrel home with you, so you decided to put up a feeder in the back garden to occasionally

** Tina: **

-The two of you are walking home from work because ~~your car broke down~~ it’s romantic I guess  
-A startled raccoon darted out of an alleyway and crashed directly into your legs  
-Poor babey was missing an eye  
-A raccoon is absolutely NOT a house pet  
-Even if they are rather cute  
-You have to settle for keeping an eye out while going to and from work  
-And occasionally giving him scraps

** RK800: **

-Connor wanted to take you on a nice date where you could relax and enjoy some fresh air  
-So he took you on a picnic!  
-A huge basket, delicious food, and a shaded spot under a tree. What could go wrong?  
-You’re enjoying your sandwich when a mama bird falls down from the tree you’re under  
-Queue concerned Connor  
-He insisted that you stay with the baby birds while he rushes the mama to the vet  
-You nurse the baby bird back to health at your house with advice from the vet, but you have to convince Connor that camping with the baby birds isn’t a good idea  
-He settles on climbing the tree every day after work

** RK900: **

-Nines is classy  
-He takes you to a fancy restaurant and boy does the suit he wears stun you  
-Literally. You see him and your brain short circuits  
-When you’re coming back to your car, you see a mama cat with her babies hiding in front of the wheel  
-You’re glad you spotted them, but Nines couldn’t care less. He really doesn’t want to deal with any animals, much less ones that can’t take care of themselves, but after some persuasion from you, he agrees to take them to the vet  
-Of course, they’re strays. The vet is reluctant to help because they don’t have an owner, and Nines doesn’t want pets, but you just can’t stand the thought of them all being left with no food, so you both come to an understanding and take in all of them as long as you can find them owners

**Captain Allen:**

-You’re walking to the DPD with some food in a tupperware container because Allen has to stay late tonight  
-A nice park catches your eye and Allen isn’t expecting you so a quick detour won’t hurt  
-There’s this hedgehog limping around and the poor dear can barely keep herself up  
-You can’t just leave her there! She could get eaten and yes, circle of life, but damn she looked so cute :(  
-So now you’re standing in the DPD elevator, the cutie resting on the tupperwear, loving the warmth  
-You waltz into Captain Boyfriend’s office, huge smile on your face as you tell him you’ve got the best surprise for him  
-He was fully expecting dinner but then you show him the hedgehog and he just sighs, leaning back in his chair, watching as you try to explain how you tried to leave, you really did! But she was injured and you just couldn’t stand the thought of some fox or raccoon getting to her  
-Allen really can’t say no to you so he agrees to help you take care of her for the night until you’re able to get her to a vet


End file.
